Pokemon XY: Serena vs Misty
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Misty comes to the Kalos region and doesn't like how Serena is taking her place.


Chapter 1

"I want you guys to meet my girlfriend, Misty." Ash said. "You're hooked up already?!"Serena shouted, "What do you see in her?" "I've known her long before you and I love her." Ash said. Misty came out. "Who is this girl!?" she asked. "Calm down, Mist." Ash said, "She's just a friend." "OK so the boy is Clemont and the girl whose with him is his little sister, Bonnie" Ash said. Misty waved. "And this girl is Serena" he said. Misty got angry. "What do you see in Ash?" she asked. "I was gonna ask the same thing!" Serena snapped. "Answer me, 'Serena'!" Misty said under gnashed teeth. "I saw him in a camp" Serena said, calmly.

Chapter 2

"In the Kanto region?" Misty said. She turned to Ash. "Why didn't you tell me!?" she said. "It was when I was little" he replied, "I didn't know it until Serena said so. I wish I knew you then." "How old were you?" Misty asked. "Maybe 2 or 3" Ash said, "I became a Pokémon Trainer at 10. That's when I met you." Misty nodded. "So, let's move on!" she declared, clapping her hands together. Serena looked at Misty. "That's it?" she said, "You're not gonna snap at me?" "Not if you want me to." Misty replied. Serena looked at Misty.

Chapter 3

"I honestly don't want to be." Serena said. "It's not like I'm gonna." Misty said with a chuckle. "Let's go to the mall!" Serena exclaimed. Everyone groaned. Serena just sat down. Ash got up. "Fine." he said. "Ash, I'm going with to check if you've been cheating!" Misty said. "Why would I be-?" he said. Misty looked at him. "You know she's just a friend." he said, "And it's not like I'm dating her." Serena and Ash headed for the nearest mall.

Chapter 4

"Why are we going here?" Ash asked. "I need more clothes!" Serena said, "I need to see the latest fashions!" Ash turned away and rolled his eyes. "You already have a lot to wear. Why do you need more?" he said. "Ash, I need to." Serena replied, "And that's that." They went into the mall and Serena ran straight to the juniors. She picked out the cutest clothes she could ever find. She paid for them and left. They then went back to where Ash was staying in the Kalos region.

Chapter 5

"So, how was it?" Misty asked. "Do you wanna see what I got?" Serena asked. "I'm not a big fan." Misty said. Serena nodded. "I haven't battled yet." Misty said, "I'd like to battle with Serena." Serena threw out her only Pokémon, Fennekin. "I'm a water-type Trainer so a fire won't do so good against me. But if that's all you've got, then challenge on!" Misty said. "Gyarados, I choose you!" Misty commanded Gyarados to use Hydro Pump. Fennekin was almost knocked out. "Fennekin, Ember!" Serena said. Gyarados was almost knocked out. "I know you're weak, Gyarados, but I believe in you." Misty said to herself. Then she shouted, "Gyarados finish her with Hyper Beam!" Fennekin was knocked out. "How'd you?" Serena said. "I was a gym leader at the Cerulean City Gym." Misty said, "I have 3 sisters named Daisy, Violet, and Lily, who take it over for me since I travel with Ash." "Where in Kanto are you from?" Serena asked.

Chapter 6

"I told you it was 'Cerulean City'." Misty said. "Sorry." Serena said. "It's fine" Misty replied. "I wanna ask you something." She said. "What is it?" Misty asked. "How'd you meet Ash?" "He was battling my gym one day and I decided to travel with him." Misty replied, turning to Ash. "That's right, correct?" Ash nodded. His phone made a ding. "Who's texting you?" Misty asked. "Why, it's Professor Oak!" Ash exclaimed. "Professor Oak?" Serena asked, "Who's that?" "You'll see." Misty said. "He sent you a video?" Serena exclaimed, "OMG! I'm so psyched!" Ash clicked on it. It took him to Pokétube. "Hello everyone!" said Professor Oak.

Chapter 7

"Hi!" Ash exclaimed and got close to the screen. "Hey Ash" he said. "How come you can hear us?" Serena asked, "This is a Pokétube video." "I made it super special!" Professor Oak said with a smile. "I see that Misty's visiting. Have her and Serena gotten along well?" Ash shook his head. Misty said, "At first we had some problems but now we're fine." Professor Oak nodded. "It was nice to see you all! Bye!" Ash closed out of the video. He replied to Professor Oak typing, "Thank you and bye!"

THE END


End file.
